Epidemia
by Blacklara
Summary: El desarrollo de un nuevo virus a sido la causa del caos en Japón, siendo esta una de las más graves catástrofes mencionadas a nivel mundial. Un ex-estudiante, Kagami Taiga, luchará por mantenerse con vida y llegar a la zona segura. Este fic participa de la tercera convocatoria del grupo de Facebook Aomine x Kagami Español.


Este fanfic participa de la tercera convocatoria del grupo de Facebook Aomine x Kagami Español.

Los personajes de Kuroko no basket le pertenecen a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Espero que les guste, cualquier crítica o sugerencia será bien recibida, me ayudarían a mejorar bastante.

Me disculpo de antemano por errores ortográficos.

Los sonidos de pasos apresurados resonaban en un callejón sin salida,llegando al punto de correr para escapar de sus perseguidores. Con movimientos un tanto torpes tomó la pistola de su cinturón al tiempo que llegaba al final de tal camino. Apuntó su arma a los seres que venían tras él, dándoles de lleno en la cabeza usando un solo disparo en cada uno. Cuando se vió fuera de peligro soltó un largo suspiro, recargándose en la pared más cercana con la respiración agitada. Se dió un rápido vistazo a su cuerpo, limpiando un poco las heridas sangrantes con un trozo de tela que llevaba amarrado a su antebrazo.

Decidió entrar al edificio aparentemente abandonado que se encontraba a sus espaldas. Al ponerse de pie notó una ligera molestia en una de sus piernas, sin tomarle demasiada importancia quitó algunas de las tablas que cubrían la ventana para posteriormente adentrarse en la edificación, luego se encargaría de ese pequeño problema. Una vez adentro examinó rápidamente el lugar, o al menos lo que su vista se lo permitía,buscando indicios de que alguien habitara ahí,la oscuridad de la noche no se lo permitía en demasía. Al dar un paso en falso sintió un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte como para noquearlo, cayendo al instante, sumiéndose en completa obscuridad.

En un futuro cercano ocurrió una catástrofe reconocida a nivel mundial. Hasta hace unos dos años, los avances biotecnológicos en Japón de renombrados científicos era el tema de conversación del día a día en la prensa nacional, pues habían logrado desarrollar un supuesto virus no patógeno que podía ayudar a convatir tanto enfermedades físias como mentales, teniendo esta última área mayor relevancia dado el grado de dificultad y delicadeza de la misma. Pero como todo, la situación no era de color de rosa, si bien podía ayudar a convatir ciertos males si se le daba un manejo adecuado, de mayor magnitud habían sido los efectos que ocasionaba.

La verificación contundente fueron los llamados sujetos de prueba utilizados en el proyecto; al primer día de administrada la dosis, presentaron alucionaciones con seres indescriptibles; el segundo día sufrieron de repentinos y descontrolados ataques de ira, autolastimándose y gritando tanto como sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitían; al tercer día cometían automutilaciones con sus dedos y en los casos más severos, con sus extremidades completas; al cuarto día, que era lo más que resistían en todas la pruebas hechas, cometían canibalismo con los sujetos restantes y los que vivían por más tiempo, se suicidaban dándose repetidos y fuertes golpes en la cabeza contra la pared. Aunque queda más que claro, estos datos nunca salieron a la luz pública.

Los altos mandos prohibieron el uso de este virus a todos los científicos, fuera la situación que fuera. Sin embargo, hubo un error en la manipulación a la hora de deshacerse de este, haciéndo que se propagara sin control, afectando a los cíviles del área sin que se fueran consientes de esto siquiera, enloqueciéndolos tal y como había pasado con los sujetos de prueba. En los sectores cercanos fue creciendo el temor, provocando destrucción en los desesperados intentos por escapar de la zona de contagio.

Comenzaron a llamar a este virus "_Parásito", _porque como decían los expertos, era un virus que atacaba el cerebro y si te infectabas_, _se rompía la cordura que poseías_. _El modo de contagio se daba por contacto de la sangre del infectado con la sangre de la nueva víctima. De todas maneras, nadie estaba seguro de qué nuevos síntomas lo afectarían,puesto que el virus mutaba rápidamente. El caos se expandió rápidamente, llevando a uno de los países más desarrollados en tecnología a desmoronarse por completo.

Fue abriendo los ojos de a poco, débiles rayos de luz se colaban de entre las rendijas, empezaba a amanecer. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista completamente vió a un chico pelinegro al otro lado del cuarto jugando con una navaja, observándolo. Intentó incorporarse, mas se vió atado de manos y pies, impidiéndole hacer movimientos bruscos. Regresó su vista a su acompañante, esta vez analizándolo, tenía su cuerpo marcado aunque no tanto como el suyo, sus ropas eran sencillas y cómodas, un poco desgastadas, buscó con la mirada algún buen arma que este portara pero solo vió un par de dagas y navajas, tal vez hasta hace poco tiempo las hubiera estado afilando.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando el otro se levantó, sin quitarle la vista de encima y a paso lento avanzó hacia él. El pelinegro paró un par de pasos antes de llegar con el más alto de los dos, incándose para que lo pudiera escuchar mejor y a su vez, vigilar más de cerca sus movimientos. En ese momento habló, rompiendo con el sepulcral silencio de la habitación.

-¿A qué has venido?- soltó sin demora, con un tono de voz que denotaba seguridad.

-Solo encontré este lugar y entré- dijo el invasor, bastante directo y simple como solía serlo.

-¿Vienes solo?-volvió a hablar el chico de pelo negro, relajándo apenas su cuerpo que hasta entonces se encontraba en estado de alerta frente a cualquier actividad sospechosa.

-Si,hasta ahora nunca he trabajado acompañado- se removió un poco en el suelo buscando sentarse.

-¿Vas hacia al sur?- preguntó de nueva cuenta, pasando por alto los movimientos del contrario.

-Sí, allí se van reuniendo todos los sobrevivientes según lo que tengo entendido- respondió con simpleza ya en una posición más cómoda- ¿Te diriges para allá también?-

-Eso tengo planeado- soltó un suave suspiro, no se veía que su visitante fuera un tipo peligroso, talvez podría usar eso a su favor, si quería sobrevivir necesitaría todo el apoyo que le fuera posible- ¿Me dirías tu nombre?-

-Eh..sí- el que no lo hubieran matado en cuanto tuvo oportunidad sólo podía significar que querían algo de él, no era tonto como para no darse cuenta, pero viéndolo desde el lado bueno podía sacar ventaja de ello, tener un compañero quizás resultaría beneficioso para ambos- Kagami Taiga- le dirigió una corta sonrisa "gana-confianzas"- ¿Me dirías el tuyo?-

-Claro, Himuro Tatsuya- esbozó una sonrisa devolviendo el gesto con algo de cinismo- Quisiera hablar seriamente sobre algo importante contigo-

-Por mí está bien, pero ¿me desatas primero?- estaba seguro que las fuertes ataduras de la soga dejarían marca.

Luego de que Himuro desatara a Kagami, relajó su rostro tras soltar un profundo suspiro, manteniendo su expresión serena. El día rápidamente había avanzado un par de horas, desde ese momento empezaron a discutir sobre trabajar juntos, mencionando ambos los puntos a favor que conllevaría esto. Aunque cabía destacar que el pelinegro no trabajaba solo, tenía dos compañeros que en ese momento se encontraban recogiendo provisiones, por lo que decidieron dejar el tema de lado hasta que ellos volvieran y así tomar una decisión en base a la opinión de todos.

Para matar el tiempo hasta que regresaran compartieron un poco de su escasa comida, hablando de trivialidades. Un fuerte grito proveniente de la planta baja del edificio los hizo guardar silencio , Himuro posó una leve sonrisa en sus labios, indicándole silenciosamente a Kagami que sus compañeros habían llegado.

-¡Hey, Himuro! ¿Dónde estás?- los pasos del recién llegado en la escalera resonaban en aquel silencio, llegando casi de inmediato a donde ellos se encontraban- Aquí estabas, ¿eh? ¿quién es él?- señalo al pelirrojo con el dedo de una manera muy maleducada y desinteresada, tenía la expresión seria y su mirada penetrante y atenta a el chico desconocido para él, tras de sí se asomó una chica con el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja, más pequeña que él.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto- dijo el pelinegro con algo de sarcásmo- Siéntense, necesito que oigan esto- dió golpecitos en el suelo, indicándoles que se sentaran, el par pasó e hizo lo pedido.

Inició el relato contándo lo que había pasado esa madrugada, explicando de manera simple pero entendible la situación, llegando directo al punto a tratar y por el que habían estado aguardando a su llegada. No hubo objeciones en que trabajaran juntos, así que empezaron a idear un plan para movilizarse a la "zona segura".

-Perdón, no me han dicho sus nombres- Kagami hizo un pequeño desvío del tema, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber las identidades de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Oh, es cierto- rió suavemente la chica de cabellos rosa con actitud juguetona- Momoi Satsuki, un placer- sonrió amablemente después de presentarse, traía un pantalón negro ceñido a sus bellas piernas, botas altas de color café, una blusa negra y corta con un chaleco café arremangado de las mangas, en ambas piernas traía una especie de bolsillo atado en una correa, dentro llevaba municiones para sus armas- y este gruñon es Dai-chan- acto seguido haló hacia sí al mencionado.

-Ya basta, Satsuki- gruño con molestia, deshaciendo el agarre de la chica- Aomine Daiki- dijo seco al pelorrojo, haciéndo contacto visual con este, examinándolo con la mirada con un gesto arrogante en su cara.

Kagami también observó al moreno tal y como había hecho anteriormente con el pelinegro; se notaba que tenía muy buena complexión física gracias a que llevaba puesta una cómoda camiseta de tirantes negra y sus pantalones verdes grisáseos, llevaba una RAM 2R colgando de la espalda, en sus mano derecha se encontraba puesto unos guante de cuero aparentemente, en su antebrazo iba amarrado un trozo de tela, en su pierna derecha tenía el mismo bolsillo para municiones que tenía la chica, en su rostro adornaban lentes oscuros, aunque al entrar se los quitó, mas no lo hizó con el extraño auricular manos libres de su oreja, que también traía un pequeño micrófono. Pero pese a todo el atractivo que tenía el chico, lo que más le llamaba la atención a Kagami eran sus profundos ojos color azul marino, que bien podrían hacerse pasar por relucientes zafiros, de igual color era su cabellera.

Aomine repasó su vista por todo el bien formado cuerpo de Kagami, su piel trigueña le daba cierto toque de sensualidad junto a aquella camiseta blanca de cuello en v que hacía resaltar sus atributos, sobre esta tenía puesta una chaqueta negra, de su cuello colgaba una cadenita con un anillo en ella y en su mano derecha un guante, al igual que él, en su cinturón traía una SIG P220, lo que por alguna razón lo hizo sonreír levemente. Siguió su recorrido hasta la cabellera rojo borgoña del chico, con extrañas terminaciones en un rojo más profundo casi cayendo en el negro, observó de nueva cuenta los rubíes que tenía por ojos el contrario, tan fieros y vivaces que podrían perfectamente ser los de una bestia salvaje.

-Bueno,creo que deberíamos descansar si queremos partir mañana, hay mucho camino por recorrer- habló Himuro, rompiéndo la pequeña burbuja en la que se hallaban los chicos que más parecía que se estuvieran comiendo con la mirada- pero antes de eso, aún no hemos hablado de como les fue en el recorrido-

-Oh, es cierto- en ese momento fue que el moreno le quitó la vista de encima a Kagami para mirar directamente al pelinegro- bueno, encontramos una mutación nueva-

-¿Mutación nueva? ¿De qué tipo?- el chico de ojos grisáceos posó su codo sobre su rodilla, recargando su cabeza en su mano, escuchando interesado todo lo que tuvieran para decirle.

-Así es- continuó Momoi las palabras de Aomine- Por alguna razón a los infectados se les está cayendo el cabello y la piel luce como si hubiera sido quemada, pienso que es probable que se deba al estrés al que están sometidos, sin embargo parecen tener un buen oído y es por el medio principal por el que se guían- terminó de relatar la chica con un rostro de completa seriedad.

-Ya veo- el pelinegro lucía pensativo- entonces sólo tenemos que ser más silenciosos, ¿no?- dijo esto último con una inocente sonrisa.

-Lo haces sonar fácil- dijo esta vez el chico de ojos azules con un aire desinteresado en sus palabras, recostándose sobre su costado en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora a descansar- Himuro ignoró las palabras de Aomine, acostandose en el suelo y dándole la espalda con una leve sonrisa burlona en sus labios, disfrutaba mucho de molestar a su compañero, cosa que logró al instante, recibiendo un bufido por parte de este.

Harían rondas para dormir, tocándole primero al pelinegro y a la chica, quedando Aomine y Kagami despiertos para hacer vigilancia. En los primeros momentos se instaló un aire incómodo entre ambos, Kagami rompió el silencio.

-¿Hace mucho que están juntos?- hizo alusión a el trabajo en equipo de sus nuevos compañeros.

-Solo con Satsuki desde que inició toda esta mierda- se acercó al pelirrojo para no tener que hablar muy fuerte y no molestar a sus colegas.

-¿Y con Himuro? ¿Desde hace cuánto que se conocen?- su voz denotaba real interés con el tema.

-Con él fue un poco después, una vez escapando de esas cosas nos encerramos en un edificio Satsuki y yo, recorriéndolo para buscar una salida nos encontramos con él, desde el primer momento en que lo vi no me agradó- formó una pequeña sonrisa socarrona- después de eso sucedió algo parecido que contigo supongo-

-Ya veo- Kagami inconscientemente se inclinó sobre el cuerpo contrario, recargándose en el hombro del moreno, quien no se incomodó por aquella acción.

-Ya que estás de preguntón, ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre ti?- miró con el rabillo del ojo al pelirrojo, que se encontraba mirando a algún punto en el suelo con expresión nostálgica.

-Está bien- soltó un largo y profundo suspiro antes de iniciar con su relato- vivía sólo con mi padre, pero él murió- hizó una pausa, aún no se sentía preparado para contarle aquello a alguien a quien acababa de conocer y ni siquiera sabía si podía confíar en él- después de eso, he estado solo todo este tiempo-

-¿A qué te dedicabas?- preguntó Aomine al notar la inseguridad del otro al hablar de ese tipo de temas, creía saber la razón.

-Oh pues era sólo un estudiante de preparatoria- se sintió realmente agradecido de que no preguntara sobre eso- De vez en cuando jugaba basket con algunos amigos, aunque no eran muchos realmente, a la mayoría le interesaban los video juegos y la tecnología- terminó soltando una leve risa.

-¿Te gusta el basket? Vaya, no conocía a alguien que lo practicara desde hace algún tiempo, bueno, a excepción de Himuro- el moreno hablaba ya más emocionado, con aire retador en sus palabras.

-¿También lo juegas?- Kagami habló conmocionado, acercándose de sobremanera al rostro de Aomine.

-¡Claro que lo juego! ¡Ahora quiero jugarlo!- se removió un poco los cabellos azulados con la mano del lado contrario al que se encontraba Kagami, fue en ese momento que notó la cercanía entre ambos, desviando su mirada hacia los labios contrarios, lucían tan suaves y carnosos, realmente apetecibles, subió hasta los rubíes del pelirrojo, perdiéndose ambos en los ojos del contrario por considerable bastante tiempo hasta que por fin Kagami se percató de la cercanía que mantenían. Se apartó rápidamente con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndo reaccionar a Aomine que se encontraba perdido aún.

Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio, las respiraciones acompasadas de los presentes era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Después de lo ocurrido, ninguno de los dos había buscado la mirada del contrario. Aomine no podía negárselo, el pelirrojo era muy atractivo, le había gustado esa cercanía, había deseado que llegara a más contacto. Por ello, decidió que ese chico sería suyo, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo, pero por supuesto, tal hecho no significaba que le gustara o que hubiese sido el llamado "amor a primera vista", él no era alguien que creyera en esas cosas de adolescentes locas. Tal vez Momoi si creería en esas cosas, su amiga podía llegar a ser muy ingenua aveces, no pudo evitar que una risilla escapara de sus labios.

Por otra parte, Kagami estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por su mente pasaba una y otra vez la escena en laque por poco besa al moreno. En ese momento su corazón había empezado a latir con tal fuerza que llegó a pensar que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Agradeció para sí que la habitación estaba lo suficientemente oscura y ocultara su sonrojo del contrario, no se había visto en un espejo para saber que lo estaba, pues pudo sentir como su rostro ardía con fuerza.

Le había gustado, sí. Le había gustado la cercanía, mirar los profundos orbes azul marino del otro, percatarse de su atrayente aroma, sentir su respiración chocar con la suya, percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y el como su corazón latía desbocado. Todo eso le había gustado y ahora tenía un lío en su cabeza, pero como un niño que prueba un dulce por primera vez, quería tener más y más. Quería estar con el moreno, lo ansiaba, pero aún había una sensación que abarrotaba su ser; el miedo. Miedo a tener que separarse de él, miedo a que lo pudiera dejar, miedo a que muriera.

Había algo en su interior que le decía, no, le gritaba que debería estar con él, que lo intentara, sin embargo otra parte de él le decía que no debía hacerlo, que no le conocía bien y que talvez aquellas sensaciones que poseía se debían al simple echo de que extrañara la compañía humana y esto hizo que le tomara este tipo de afecto hacia el chico de azulados cabellos.

Los restos de lo que hace algún tiempo fue una ciudad permanecía todo el día cubierta de nubes de polvo producto de la rapidez en la que se había hecho escombros, por esto era difícil calcular la hora con exactitud. Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas de tanto en tanto, en pocas ocasiones se mantuvo el contacto visual, desviándo el pelirrojo primero la mirada. Habían pasado ya varias horas, Kagami empezaba a ser vencido por el sueño, cabeceando repetidamente sin ceder completamente, se decía a sí mismo que debía mantenerse firme y cumplir con su tarea de vigilancia. Aomine por su lado era un poco más resistente, aunque eso no quitaba que estuviera cansado también, su orgullo le impedía mostrarse vulnerable por una situación así.

Supo que su turno de dormir finalmente llegaría cuando notó que Himuro se empezaba a remover perezosamente para despavilarse, Satsuki le siguió casi al instante, hasta parecía que tenían instalados un despertador en sus cuerpos. Dirigió la mirada a su compañero de guardia, sonriendo ladeadamente cuando lo vió acurrucarse, dejandóse arrastrar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños. Buscó los ojos del pelinegro que lo miraba fijamente, haciéndo este un movimiento de cabeza, asintiéndo, seguidamente movió sus labios sin dejar escapar ningún ruido, el moreno supo descifrar lo que le estaba queriendo decir:

_"¿No quieres abrazarlo?"_

Himuro le dirigió una sonrisa socorrona, saliendo de la habitación con Momoi siguiéndole, esta guiñandole un ojo. Aomine gruño por lo bajo y maldijo internamente a sus compañeros, aunque pensándolo bien, la idea del de ojos grises había sido en demasía tentadora y a como era él de impulsivo, la respuesta era más que obvia. Se levantó lenta y sigilosamente, justo como uno de esos grandes felinos cuando asechaban a su presa, avanzó cuidadosamente, procurando ser lo más silencioso posible hasta llegar a donde estaba el pelirrojo. Sonrió mostrando los dientes para después postrarse frente al chico, pasándo su brazo por la espalda de este y atrayéndolo hacia sí, rodeandolo con sus brazos posesivamente. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello contrario, aspirando su aroma con ahínco, resultandole bastante agradable su olor, ganándose que Kagami se estremeciera inconsientemente. Cada minuto que pasaba le iba pareciendo más gustoso estar con su nuevo compañero, desatando en su interior sus intintos sin que se percatase de ello, un mar de emociones nuevas y desconocidas para él que lo hacían no querer despegarse del chico. Poco a poco fue cayéndo en la inconsiencia, entrando en uno de los más profundos y provechosos momentos de descanso desde que toda esa locura había comenzado.

-¿No crees que se ve feliz?- dijo Himuro a Momoi en otra habitación, preparando armas.

-¿Dai-chan? Oh si, tenía un brillo en la mirada que hace mucho no veía- respondió la chica de cabellos rosa, posó una leve sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios al mencionar a su amigo.

-¿No crees que se parecen?- dijo el pelinegro de nueva cuenta al tiempo que le pasaba una pistola a la chica.

-Pues la verdad, sí. Tiene algo especial, no sabría decir con exactitud que es, talvez es porque ambos son amenazantes- rió suavemente al terminar su respuesta.

-Se ve también que son unos cabezas duras- esta vez fue Himuro quien rió.

-¡Ambos son como animales salvajes!- dijo exagerando un poco su tono, elevando sus brazos al aire para darle más poder a sus palabras.

-Son tal para cual- el pelinegro alzó su dedo índice frente a su cara, guiñandole el ojo a su compañera, quien rió de nuevo.

Ambos siguieron hablando en un buen rato sobre el par que se encontraba en la habitación contigua. En ese cuarto se encontraban lo que eran proviciones y armas, las estaban preparando para partir en cuanto el dúo despertara y comieran un poco. Se podía decir que Himuro y Momoi cumplían con lo que era la parte estratégica, mientras que Aomine y ahora Kagami acompañandolo, cumplían con el combate y respaldo. Sumándole a esto, el dúo táctico también era bastante bueno con las armas, por lo que todo el grupo era muy fuerte.

Sintió un leve toque en su brazo, uno más fuerte, luego lo zarandearon. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro juguetón de Himuro, trató de moverse, pero se vió apresado por un par de fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban. Se giró lentamente cuando el pelinegro salió por la puerta, encontrándose con el apacible rostro del moreno peligrosamente cerca del suyo, la diferencia de estaturas era solo de unos pocos centímetros. Lógicamente se sorprendió, ¿hace cuánto que habían estado así?, estaba tan cansado que no se dió cuenta de cuando el otro había llegado. Se reprendió por haber estado tan vulnerable y con tan bajo estado de alerta, pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz, se sentía protegido y esa cercanía que había estado anhelando del contrario se le estaba cumpliendo. Esbozó una sonrisa cálida y llena de sentimiento, su corazón otra vez había empezado a latir desenfrenado, cerró sus ojos para prestarle atención a la respiración del moreno, tan tranquila y silenciosa. Se movió un poco más para quedar totalmente de frente a él, pasándo sus piernas a los lado de la cadera de esta, aflojando el agarre en el que estaba, casi sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta el rostro contrario, acariciándolo suavemente como si temiera que se fuera a quebrar. Estaba tan embobado observándolo que no supo reaccionar al brusco movimiento provocado por Aomine.

-¿Por qué me mirabas tanto?- preguntó el moreno en un susurro en el oído de Kagami, que por el movimiento terminó debajo de él en una posición más que comprometedora.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa tumbándome de esa manera?- contestó con otra pregunta el pelirrojo exaltado, el sonrojo que hace rato no hacía acto de presencia en la tez de Kagami regresó, que con la poca luz del día ya era visible para el de ojos azulados, que sonrió triunfante ante tal visión.

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo que te sentaras sobre mi cadera?- que no le dieran respuesta a sus preguntas lo irritaba, pero si con eso podía hacer una de sus jugadas valdría la pena, ese sería un juego de dos.

-A ti tampoco nadie te dijo que podías abrazarme mientras dormía- si le estaba recriminando por algo, él no era quien para hablar.

-No parecía que te molestara, ni a mi me molestaba que se me insinuaras así- claramente decía eso para molestar, pero también eran verdades lo que salía de su boca.

-No me le insinuaría a un tipo como tú- a pesar de lo que decía, sus acciones hablaban por él, ambos se iban acercando lentamente al rostro ajeno, acortando la distancia a un ritmo tortuoso.

-Dices una cosa pero haces otra- empleó un tono burlón, a este punto sus alientos chocaban el uno contra el otro, mezclándose. Con una de sus manos tomó la de Kagami y ambos entrelazaron los dedos.

El que decidió terminar con la distancia fue Kagami, dando un beso torpe e inocente sobre los labios contrarios, que no duro más que un par de segundos para luego separarse totalmente avergonzado por sus acciones. Aomine lo miraba detenidamente, ese beso aunque fue casto pudo pecibir en el las emociones del pelirrojo, había quedado perplejo por unos instantes antes de abalanzarse de nuevo hacia esos suaves y tímidos labios. Esta vez estaba cargado de deseo, de pasión, Aomine recorrió con su mano libre el torso del contrario en un suave roce, sintiendolo estremecer ante el contacto. Kagami quizo profundizar aún más el extasiante contacto, levando su mano a la nuca del moreno y jalándolo hacia sí. Siguiéron así por un par de minutos hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse, mirándose profundamente a los ojos, rubíes contra zafiros. En el mundo donde sólo estaban ellos dos sumidos uno con el otro, sus manos entrelazadas fuertemente y los latidos de sus corazones resonando, fue interrumpido cuando una tercera voz habló.

-Chicos..¿qué están haciendo?- habló la chica de cabellos rosados que había llegado hace apenas unos segundos a la escena. Ambos se miraron un par de segundos para luego separarse abruptamente.

-N-no estábamos haciendo lo que tú crees- Kagami tenía la respiración entrecortada por la actividad reciente y el haberse visto descubierto por la chica.

-Que molesta eres, Satsuki- refunfuño el moreno notablemente molesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la nombrada.

-No te enojes, Dai-chan, sólo venía a preguntárles si no querían algo de comer, pero si quieren sigan en lo suyo- sonrió dulcemente a su amigo, demostrando toda la inocencia que ella poseía. Dió un vistazo rápido a los chicos, con la intención de que la siguieran, posteriormente giró sobre sus talones y se fue por el pasillo a la habitación de al lado.

Aomine miró a Kagami y este lo miró a él, el moreno ayudó a levantarse al pelirrojo para luego ir a donde la pelirosa los esperaba. No era una gran cena como lo que solían comer hace un tiempo atrás, pero al menos agradecían poder comer algo durante el día. Repasaron una vez más el plan antes de partir, mientras hablaban cada quien cogía las armas que manipulaban mejor, estas ya estaban limpias y cargadas. Dentro de una mochila metieron las proviciones que les quedaban, ya en el camino recogerían un poco más si tenían suerte.

Ya era momento de partir, salieron de edificio con sumo sigilo, asegurándose de que no hubieran infectados en el área. Pero al parecer, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Al término del callejón se iban amontonando un número considerable de estos seres a los que ya no podían llamárseles humanos. Rápidamente, Himuro, quien iba a la cabeza del grupo, sacó una pistola pequeña y comenzó a dispararles en la cabeza, dependiéndo de la presición se necesitaban a lo mucho dos o tres disparos para acabar con ellos. Los demás tuvieron una rauda reacción, comenzando cada uno a disparar con sus respectivas armas. Tardaron un par de minutos en abrirse el camino para salir de aquel callejón de una sola salida, si no lo hacían rápido y más infectados llegaban, podrían darse por muertos.

-Debemos avanzar todo lo que podamos antes de que más de esas cosas vengan- dijo Himuro al resto con un tono de voz bastante imperativo, recibiéndo un asentimiento por parte de todos, el que pudiera estar tranquilo en este tipo de situaciones era algo digno de alagar.

Avanzaron poco más de una cuadra cuando un grupo numeroso de infectados salió e iban directo hacía ellos, pronto se vieron rodeados. Al tenerlos tan cerca no les quedó de otra que sacar las armas blancas, todo se reducía a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con Momoi cuidándoles la espalda con acertados disparos, tenía una pistola en cada mano y su seria expresión marcaba cuan concentrada en su tarea estaba. Los chicos rebanaban la carne de los cuellos de sus víctimas, lanzaban patadas para apartarlos cuando venían más de uno a la vez y así esquivar las posibles mordidas que recibirían.

El estrés en el grupo iba subiendo debido a la ardua pelea en la que estaban, sonidos de disparos, carne siendo desgarrada, gemidos de agonía y otros tantos gritos. Y para sumarle a todo, una jauría de perros se iba acercándo por el alboroto. Kagami no pudo evitar temblar al sólo verlos, le causaba pavor ver a los canes. Sin quererlo se acercó demasiado a Aomine, sin dejar de lado la lucha y sin apartar los ojos de los perros. Ya quedaban pocos infectados en pie, no había ninguna baja de su lado por el momento, y al haber ya más espacio para pasar entre los cuerpos regados en el suelo, los caninos se acercaban a donde ellos, gruñendoles y con clara intención de desgarrarlos vivos. Kagami retrocedió un poco más y tragó grueso, chocando con el moreno que no se había detenido en el ataque.

-Tsk, que molestos animales- gruño Aomine haciendo alusión a los mamíferos peludos.

-Ignóralos y sigue disparando- le gritó Momoi, también molesta y sofocada por el estrés, se estaba empezando a poner de mal humor.

Mirandolos bien, los animales compartían ciertos rasgos con los infectados, sectores de piel sin pelo, no tenían un comportamiento normal e intuían que podrían hasta tener rabia. Uno de ellos fue a atacar a Himuro, siendo detenido por un disparo por parte de Aomine, esto sólo provocó que el resto de los perros también quisiera atacar, llendo principalmete a por el moreno y el pelirrojo.

-!AHH!- Kagami soltó un sonoro grito de terror, los demás voltearon a verlo, el chico sólo atinó a tirarse a los brazos de Daiki, haciéndo que esta lo cargara.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?- gritó entre molesto y sorprendido el moreno, sin hacer amago de querer soltarlo, por el contrario, con uno de sus brazos le sostuvo de las piernas y con el otro seguía disparando, dejando que el pelirrojo se colgara de su cuello.

-¡Tengan cuidado, son peligrosos!- gritó Himuro entre tanto ajetreo, sin dejar de matar infectados- Hay que eliminarlos-

-Eso haré- dijo en respuesta Aomine, disparándole a los caninos junto a Kagami, aunque este último parecía más desesperado por liquidarlos.

Pasaron un par de minutos más, de la escena anterior sólo quedaba un mar de cadáveres y los cuatro chicos sudados y jadeando, Aomine hace unos segundos había bajado a Kagami de sus brazos. No debía negarlo, esa faceta de Kagami le había causado bastante gracia y hasta le había gustado, además de que pudo presenciar el gran manejo de armas que tenía el chico, la mirada que ponía cada vez que disparaba, tan concentrado, tan sensual.

Después de calmar sus respiraciones agitadas y de tomar unos minutos de descanso, siguieron su recorrido, lo bueno era que ya estaban relativamente cerca de la zona segura, sólo serían un par de días de viaje, tenían que apresurarse a llegar. El resto del día el camino estuvo muy calmado, los infectados que aparecían iban en solitario y no representaban mayor amenaza. Al final del día tuvieron que parar en un edificio abandonado a descansar, pero a diferencia de la noche anterior, no harían guardia, se encontraban demasiado cansados y debían tener su merecido descanso. Lo que no cambió fue que Aomine buscó a Kagami para enrrollarlo en sus fuertes y protectores brazos, quien solo se dejó hacer y como una muestra de cariño, se volvió y quedó frente a frente y depositó suaves besos en los labios contrarios, luego sonrió dulcemente y se acurrucó en el pecho del más alto, sacándole una arrogante pero sincera sonisa. Poco después ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, dando lugar al sonido de sus respiraciones y los débiles rayos de la luz de luna.

Para cuando despertaron Momoi estaba preparando una rápida merienda, necesitarían fuerzas si querían llegar esa misma noche a la zona segura. Después de comer se dispusieron a salir, repitiendo la misma secuencia que el día anterior, con la diferencia de que no habían infectados en el área, lo que les hizo sumamente fácil la tarea de atravesar los polvorientos campos de la cuidad. Al parecer en ese sector de la localidad no había mucho índice de contaminación, por ende, no habían muchos infectados. Caminar largas distancias con la mente despejada y calmada era algo agradable, sin tener la preocupación de matar para sobrevivir y estar cada vez más cerca de la zona de calma era una sensación realmente agradable y de cierto modo placentera.

Las horas pasaban y la meta estaba cada vez más cerca, sólo quedaban unos pocos kilómetros más. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en cada uno de los rostros de los presentes y sin darse cuenta empezaron a correr, la adrenalina llenaba sus corazones que latían desbocados por la emoción hasta que pudieron divisar el lugar al que ansiaban llegar. Se miraron unos a otros, con un brillo peculiar en la mirada de cada uno de ellos, realmente lo lograrían, habían podido sobrevivir. Siguieron avanzando a paso firme hasta topar con una gran puerta, a sus lados estaba sellado varios metros hacía arriba, tardaron en darse cuenta de que alguien vigilaba desde una pequeña cabina improvisada, sus inexpresivos y atentos ojos celestes los miraban curiosos.

-Buenas noches, si quieren pasar por favor demuestren que no son el enemigo- la voz del chico de cabellos celestes era monótona, al igual que su inexpresivo e imperturbable rostro.

-Si lo fuéramos abríamos entrado por la fuerza, ¿no crees?- habló Momoi sin ser grosera, dando a entender muy bien cual era su punto.

-Tiene sentido- volvió a decir el joven de ojos celestes- adelante, pueden pasar- les dirigió una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa para después decir algo a través de un comunicador y abrir finalmente la puerta.

Los nuevos visitantes entraron y miraron todo a su alrededor, era como una antigua colonia en vías de desarrollo, había pequeños puestos donde repartían comida y más al fondo un gran edificio, usado primordialmente para el hospedaje, a la derecha de este había otro edificio, más pequeño que el otro, aunque este no se podía saber para que era usado.

-Oye, Kagami- el moreno le habló en el oído al pelirrojo en un susurro, su voz denotaba leve deseo, no había que ser un genio para saber por donde iba el asunto.

-¿Qué pasa?- respondió Kagami en tono casual, fingiéndo que no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del otro.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos allá y compartimos una habitación?- con un movimiento de cabeza señaló el edificio grande. Kagami no se lo pensó mucho y le sonrió, el moreno tomó su muñeca y presuroso lo jaló hacia la edificación. Para Kagami la respuesta había estado clara, después de toda esa locura por la que había pasado era justo darse un poco de placer ¿no?, además,¿qué tenía que perder? Si pasar un buen rato con el moreno no era darse un lujo, no había nada que pudiera serlo. Por el momento simplemente se dejaría llevar y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, aunque podía estar casi seguro de que eso sería el primer paso para una nueva gran experiencia de su vida.

Muchas gracias por leer! :D


End file.
